gotffandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Troopers
Dark Trooper helmet]] Dark Troopers were the standard troopers of the Empire. They were at first refered to as Black Stormtroopers and Stormie/Darkies before actually showing their skills in combat and then they were the respected Dark Troopers of the Empire. The Dark Troopers formed the Dark Trooper Corps and fought with the Army and the Imperial Navy although they also worked alone. Dark Troopers also served the Dark Galactic Empire Organization Dark Troopers were both tied and seperated to the Imperial Armed Forces as they both participated with the Army but they also maintained their own command structure, ranking system, and support facilities. Dark Troopers were loyal to the Empire, the Emperor and the Corps first and everything else second. Dark Trooper only followed orders from Army and Navy personnel if the personnel were either Sith or if the Dark Trooper was very low ranking. Higher ranking Dark Troopers could follow orders at their discretion but it was not necessary. The unit of the organiztion was the individual Dark Trooper. Dark Troopers were organized into squads, platoons, companies, battalions, regiments, and legions. One battallion consisted from 850-970 troopers and during wartime, more than 1,000 Dark Troopers. Each Trooper was assigned a specific purpose and job to do in combat. Officers Dark Trooper officers were the ones that either graduated from the Imperial Trooper Academy or proved their skills and tactics in battle. All officers wore the traditional Dark Trooper Armor with a rank insignia to show their status. Dark Trooper officers wore also either a square or a stripe of color indicating their rank. The Officers would continue to wear their armor only without their helmets in non-combat situations. Ideology shadowtroops in action]] In adition to being the Empire's military elite troops, Dark Troopers also were a part as a criminal and police force in the Empire. When a Dark Trooper was in training, the Empire required them to learn of many combat situations and to be trained for non-hostile situation arrests. Their training was more than what the normal military exposed them to. Dark Troopers were also sent to ensure that the Empire remained in control of a newly controlled planet, moon, organization, buildings, or even people. For instance, after the Imperial control of Dantooine, Dark Troopers were sent by Commander Matas to Dantooine in order to maintain the control of the planet and to prevent any sort of rebellion against Imperial authority on the planet. Although the Dark Troopers were deprived from the stormtroopers, the ideology of Dark Troopers were diferent. for instance, stormtroopers promoted Human High Culture and in the Dark Trooper Corps, humans were the least. The Empire accepted all species in any form and color, although the Empire seemed to prefer non-human troopers for their natural abilities. Most Dark Troopers were of the P'w'eck species and many other humanoid species. P'w'ecks took up a large portion of the Dol Glorathian Dark Troopers stationed there since P'w'ecks were native to Dol Glorath. Nicknames The New Republic had many nicknames for the Dark Troopers which many were taken over from the Stormtroopers for instance, bucketheads and plastic soldiers. Other names were modified for the Dark Troopers, boys in black, Impi buckets, Darkies, Shadows and the black enforcers. Equiptment Weaponry Specialized Dark Troopers Image:Dark_Shadow_Troop.jpg| Shadowtrooper Image:Dark_Snowtrooper.jpg| Snowtrooper Image:Dark_Commandos.jpg|Dark Commandos Image:Dark_Aquatrooper.jpg|Aquatrooper Category:Military units * Category:Dark Galactic Empire Category:Articles by Darth Matas